discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Century of the Fruitbat
The Century of the Fruitbat was one of the Discworld's centuries. It preceded the Century of the Anchovy. Known events Here is a concise list of events which have taken place during this time. *Rincewind expelled from Unseen University. He meets Twoflower, the Discworld's first tourist. People from Ankh-Morpork try to capture Twoflower and kill him for his money. They go to the Temple of Bel-Shamharoth and meet Hrun the barbarian. Twoflower and Hrun both captured by the dragonriders. Twoflower creates Ninereeds, the dragon who he named after the person he was apprenticed to in Bes Pelargic. Rincewind and Twoflower end up on the Rim of the Discworld and meet Tethis, a sea troll who came from Bathys but fell of the edge. They are captured by Krullians who want to sacrifice them and wish the successful launch of the Potent Voyager, ''a ship designed by Goldeneyes Siverhand Dactylos. They hijack the operation and are launched off the edge. *A spell returns Rincewind and Twoflower to the Disc. They travel through the forest of Skund. They save a girl called Bethan and meet Cohen. The Wizards send Herrena, the Red-haired Heradian to capture Rincewind. Death of Ymper Trymon. Rincewind re-enrolls at Unseen University. Librarian transformed into an orangutan. *Death gives Mort a job as an apprentice. He meets Ysabell and saves Princess Keli and is given Sto Helit as a result. *Virrid Wazygoose made Archchancellor for a brief time. Coin made Archchancellor. Rincewind saves the Discworld but ends up in the Dungeon Dimensions. *Verence I murdered by his cousin Felmet. Felmet goes mad and murders innocent people. Granny Weatherwax, Nanny Ogg and Magrat Garlick stop him. Verence II made King of Lancre. *Pteppic returns to Djelibeybi. *Ankh-Morpork terrorised by an evil dragon summoned by a secret order. Sam Vimes and the City Watch stop it. *Rincewind called from the Dungeon Dimensions. He meets Eric Thursley and grants his wishes: to rule the world, meet the most beautiful woman who ever existed and... . *Invention of the film-making industry. Holy Wood built. Movies abandoned by the end of the book. The Odium destroyed. *Granny Weatherwax and the others go to Genua. *Rincewind sent to the Agatean Empire. Twoflowers writes a book called "What I Did on My Holidays" Cohen overthrows an old man and becomes Emperor. Rincewind summoned to XXXX (also known as Terra Incognita). *Magrat Garlick marries Verence II. *Clacks established. The events in ''The Fifth Elephant. *Invention of the printing press. *The Silver Horde, along with Cohen, Evil Harry Dread, the last Dark Lord, and a kidnapped bard go up Cori Celesti to get rid of the gods. Little do they know, that this will result in the Discworld ceasing to exist. Appearances *''The Colour of Magic'' *''The Light Fantastic'' *''Equal Rites'' *''Mort'' *''Sourcery'' *''Wyrd Sisters'' *''Guards! Guards!'' *''Men at Arms'' *''Feet of Clay'' *''Soul Music'' *''Hogfather'' *''Jingo'' *''The Last Hero'' *''Soul Music (TV series)'' *''Wyrd Sisters (TV series)'' *''Terry Pratchett's Hogfather'' *''The Colour of Magic (film)'' Sources *''A Collegiate Casting-Out of Devilish Devices'' Category:Centuries Category:Events